The Feeling
by Aras D'avinle
Summary: he woke up in the middle of the night only to feel the sudden urge that he needed to save her life...............Please R/R!!!


The Feeling  
  
It was in the middle of the night, and he wasn't quite sure of what he was doing. All he knew is that she was in trouble, and he had to get to her quickly. It would be dangerous risking a teacher seeing him in the hall, sneaking over to enemy's tower, but it was something that had to be done.  
  
He wasn't sure when he had started feeling this connection with her, it had just suddenly happened. That one day in potions class, when he was absentmindedly pouring different ingredients into the cauldron, and it had exploded, she had been with him. He was irritated that SHE of all people had been his partner, he had despised her. But, the moment the flying potion fell on him, he began to feel differently. Slowly he had started to feel the feelings, that she must of had been going through. Countless times he had been walking through the hallway and seen her crying, and to his surprise a tear had come down his eye too.  
At first it had irritated him, feeling the same feelings as the girl he hated. But slowly it started to change. No longer did he look at her with hate in his eyes, but an understanding of a friend. He always knew exactly what she was going through, and always wanted to reach out to her, but he was afraid. He tried looking in different books, trying to find out exactly what he had done to himself, but it hadn't worked. The ingredients and potions just didn't match up; he had a feeling that he had discovered a new potion that no one had ever made before.   
  
He was afraid to go to a teacher, he was too proud. He didn't want to explain the situation or why he had waited so long to tell. It would be mortifying to have his fellow house members know that he liked being close to her, how he liked feeling what she was feeling. And how awful it would be for them to find out, that he was slowly falling in love with her, for reasons beyond his control.   
  
He stopped ruing when he came to the portrait, whispering the password, he had heard escape from her lips so many times, when he had followed her in the weeks passed. He felt as if there was little time, he had woken up screaming, and fear had rushed over his body, and immense pain had come from his chest, like a dagger plunging into him. When he had looked though, there was no blood, and he had known it was she, something had happened. He felt compelled to do something for once, this wasn't a little tear, this was pain from a wound.  
  
He ran through the common room glad that there was no one there to stop him, he ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory and stopped on the level that said 6th years. He burst through the door to find her sitting in a chair looking out the window. He rushed over to her, fearing the worst. When she saw him she whirled around, a scream forming in her throat, the look on his face silenced her.  
  
"Are you alright," He said running his hand over her hair.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," She stammered with a look of fright still on her face form having HIM in her room.  
"I thought you were hurt, stabbed," He said quickly suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in this current situation.  
  
"No I,"She started, "wait I had this dream, and in it a man in a dark mask tried to kill me, and he got me with his knife and I screamed, but how could you-?"  
  
"A couple of months ago something happened to me, I messed up a potion do you remember, the explosion?"  
  
"Yeah, that was awful, and I hated having to work with you so much," She said an angry expression growing on her face.  
  
"Well it landed on me, and since that day, I've felt all the things you've felt, all the times you cried, the sadness you felt being over looked by all the guys, at first I hated it, being close to you of all people, but slowly I started to like it, and now Hermoine I've fallen in love with you."  
  
She blushed at this a she reached her hand out to his face, "I know it's not going to be easy but I've noticed you looking at me with caring eyes recently when ever I've been having a bad day, and I've wondered what's been going on, I never suspected that this was the answer, and I mean what if it wears off…"  
"Hermoine I'll love you forever, that is the truest feeling I've ever felt,"He took her hand that was on his face, and held it, he swept back a piece of her hair and cupped her face with his free hand. He slowly leaned in and kissed her so softly and sweetly on her lips.  
  
She breathed quickly feeling as if she might faint from the electric first touch of his lips,"I think I'm falling for you too, Draco.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Well what do you think? Hope it's not too bad for my first hp fic well ok it's not my first, se my first is like this huge work in progress that is making me pull out my hair, I needed to write something simple and sweet, and left it open for a sequel if any one wishes for one, well I better go get a Dr. Pepper, I feel an all nighter coming on, please tell me what you think!!  
  
Aras  



End file.
